Nekanda!
by Kagura-rom
Summary: -Lavi...¿Por qué tienes un gatito?- -No se, entró por la ventana...¿Se parece a Yuu verdad?- -...-


_**Autor: **Kagura~!  
**Advertencias:**_ _Ninguna ... Zoofilia? x3  
**Personajes:** Lavi, Allen, Un gatito nwn  
**Parejas:** Laviyuu! muy pero muy metido xD  
**Notas:.** Konnichiwa! este es el primer fic que he escrito en mi vida x3, escribí un drablee hace tiempo pero nunca lo subí, espero que les guste, le doy créditos a mi neechan Akoya, ya que ella fue la que me dio la diea del gatito, cambié varias partes ya que inicialmente iba a ser un fic Laviyuu, pero terminó así x3, Gracias!_

_**Disclaimer:** -man no me prtenece, si fuera así Lenalee ya estuviera muerta o se ubiera ido a vivir a Luxemburgo con Chouji hace muuuucho tiempo n.n y el Laviyuu sería canon x3_

* * *

_NEKANDA_

- … Que lindo eres –

El sucesor de Bookman se hallaba tirado en su habitación pensando en cosas triviales del día cuando una figura pequeña entra sigilosamente por la ventana a su habitación, la extraña figura salta sobre el vientre del exorcita cuando…

- ¿Un gato? ...- Dice sorprendido el joven

Si, era un gato, un hermoso gato de pelaje suave y negro, una larga cola que se mecía de lado a lado y unos grandes ojos color gris azulado. Era particularmente pequeño, pero no por eso estaba mal alimentado, se veía bastante bien como para ser un gato callejero. En estos momentos el joven exorcista no sabía exactamente que hacer, un gato acababa de entrar por la ventana y había "arruinado" su pacífica mañana.

- Debe ser de alguien – Musitó el joven exorcista levantándose con el gato entre sus manos dirigiéndose a la puerta para dejarlo afuera y que un alma gentil de la Orden Oscura se quedara con él, tenía bastantes problemas ya como para tener uno más.

- … - Bookman Junior se quedó un momento mirando al pequeño felino – Me recuerdas a alguien… - pensando – mm… Ah! Yuu!! Eres igualito a Yuu!, bueno, en gato, pero te pareces bastante, como esa mirada de odio que tienes ahora – Decía alegre el exorcista –

El exorcista ya había perdido las terribles ganas de echar al gato por la puerta y simplemente lo dejo con cuidado en el suelo. No hizo nada más, se quedó viendo al gato y el gato a él.

Eres muy hermoso – Sonrió el exorcista – Te pareces mucho a Yuu, en el lado lindo e inocente – la puerta sonó y el exorcista se sobresaltó, que diría la gente si un pequeño e indefenso gatito se encontraba en su habitación, así que lo primero que pensó fue en meterlo a su ropa (gran idea -_-) y se acercó a la puerta para encontrarse con..

- Allen!! –

- Ah Lavi!, estás bien?, ya es tarde y no has ido a desayunar nada… Así que Lenalee me pidió que viniera a asegurarme de que estuvieras despierto.

- Ah! Pues estoy bien!, simplemente me quedé dormido, pero no tengo mucha hambre así que no se si iré a desayunar hoy – Decía nervioso Bookman Junior, ya no sabía como ocultar el gato, desde la llegada de Allen el pequeño felino no había echo más que rasguñar el cuerpo del joven exorcista, hasta que en un momento en que se descuidó el gato salió de sus ropas y ahora se encontraba en el suelo gruñéndole a su amigo.

- Ehh..Lavi… porqué hay un gatito en tu cuarto?... y porqué me gruñe? - Decía asustado Allen -

- Ehh..esto..no lo se…es que!, entró por la ventana hace un rato, no se de quien es!, pensé en dárselo a alguien para que se encargara de él, pro es que era tan lindo y adorable, no crees que se parece a Yuu?..ehh –Decía con nerviosismo mientras veía como el gato, antes tierno e inocente se abalanzaba rasguñando la cara de su amigo – Allen?! Estás bien? – decía sorprendido -

- Ahh!! Que pasa?! Aahh!! Lavi detenlo!! -

- Pero como lo detengo?!

- No se, es tu gato!, AHHH!

- No es mi gatoo! – Gritaba el joven Bookman – Oh! Ya se! – Y de su bolsillo sale un pequeño ratón el cual lanza al piso lejos de su joven amigo – Ve gato! Ve!

El antes lindo felino había sido atraído fácilmente por el pequeño juguete dejando al joven Walter a salvo… por ahora.

- Ahh!..si tenías eso guardado porque no lo sacaste antes?! – Decía adolorido el exorcista de cabellos plateados -

- Lo olvidé jejeje, pero ya está todo bien! míralo está tranquilo, no se parece mucho a Yuu? – Decía el joven bookman con brillos en los ojos.

- Ehh, Si… lo dices su forma loca y desquiciada de atacarme sin razón alguna?, Enconces, Sí, bastante..

- Noo!, míralo es muy lindo y suave – Decía acariciando el hermoso pelaje del gato que ya se había quedado dormido en su regazo.

- Lavi...Le vas a poner nombre? – Secía incrédulo el joven Walker – Mas aún, es hembra o macho?

- Ehh...no se, Supongo que es macho, Se llamará Nekanda! -

- Nekanda? -

- Si si!, Nekanda! -

- Nekanda… -

- Nekanda…^^ -

- Nekanda??!!!! -

- Sii! Porque no?

- No lo sé, suena a Nombre de chica, o…gata -

- Yuu parece nombre de chica!, no entiendo porque no podría tener nombre de chica un gato que se parece a él – Decía entusiasmado el Joven Bookman

- Ok..Nekanda -

Y Kanda no pudo evitar estornudar sobre su desayuno, o sea: Soba.

FIN!

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado!  
Alguna queja, tomatazos, alabanzas, etc etc  
son bienvenidas!_

No pude vitar una que otra carita, lo siento nnU  
bueno!  
espero sus reviews!  
solo deben apretar ese botóncito verde ---  
y ganrán 1.000.0000 dólares! XD xq son el participante #1000  
ok no..solo presiónenlo owo

.


End file.
